The present invention relates to interconnected circuits operating at high frequency and, more particularly, to method and apparatus for compensating for impedance mismatch and reflection glitches which occur due to charging or discharging of an input receiver parasitic capacitor by the positive/negative going edges of the high frequency input signal.
The charging/discharging of the input receiver parasitic capacitor causes an additional impedance mismatch, and a reflection glitch. Stated in another way, in the presence of a rising edge signal of high frequency, this change will charge the parasitic capacitor. The energy used to charge the capacitor is derived from the signal inputted in the input/output device, causing the signal to be distorted. Distortion also occurs during the negative going edge of a high frequency signal similarly causing signal distortion due to discharge of the parasitic capacitor that likewise disturbs the signal.
To date, there is no technique for providing compensation for matching the line impedance because of charge/discharge of an input receiver parasitic capacitor.